Deception
by aewriteon
Summary: When Captain Kirk is accidentally beamed to the surface of a hostile planet, it is up to Spock and the crew to retrieve him before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Trek or its characters.

* * *

"So Spock, what's the mission?"

Spock glanced at Jim. He was lounging in the Captain's chair, eating an apple. It was a slow day on the bridge, as they had been awaiting orders from Starfleet Command that were now over 49 hours late. Spock was suddenly reminded of the Captain's demeanor during the Kobayashi Maru simulation during his time at the Academy. As confounded as Spock had been on that day, he was now grateful to see the Captain looking so relaxed.

"Our orders are to meet with diplomatic representatives of the Tonetta Star System. We are to remind them of the official Federation regulations prohibiting the trade of intelligent beings and gather evidence if we find that they are acting in violation of Federation laws."

"Species trafficking. Lovely," Jim said sarcastically.

Spock continued with his briefings. "Tonetta is a relatively isolated star system located at the far edge of this galaxy. Its main planet, also named Tonetta, is a largely agricultural planet, with the exception of a large bazaar in its main city, also called Tonetta - "

"Creative bunch, aren't they?" Jim interjected.

"– that specializes in the trade of intelligent life forms, despite the Federation's oft-repeated orders to desist. The atmosphere is similar to Earth, so no environmental protective gear will be necessary..."

Jim listened attentively as his First Officer briefed him on local customs, foods, and attitudes toward the Federation. Jim smiled to himself. He was lucky to have a First Officer like Spock. Jim was a cocky son of a bitch, but even he knew he'd be in over his head without such a talented crew. Spock balanced Jim, and boy, did he prepare thorough reports. By the time the men were done speaking, Jim felt he had a grasp of the situation and had even prepared some official statements should the Tonettans be resistant to their presence. According to Sulu, the Enterprise would reach Tonetta in 21 hours.

Jim took the opportunity to catch up on some sleep, get in a workout, and make sure his formal-dress uniform was cleaned and pressed. This was a diplomatic mission, so he would be required to dress appropriately. With these minor tasks done, Jim decided to check in on the bridge with Lieutenant Sulu.

"How are we doing?"

Sulu looked up at Jim. "Right on course, Captain. We are entering the planet's orbit as we speak, and will remain here throughout the diplomatic conference."

Jim clapped Sulu on the shoulder. "Sounds good." He turned to Uhura. "Lt. Uhura?"

"Captain?" she responded.

"Please let the Tonettan Senator, Evrin-Gar, know that we are in position above the planet and looking forward to meeting him in two hours."

Uhura nodded. "Aye, Captain."

Jim smiled to himself. He and Uhura had been at odds in the past, but any tensions had smoothed over in the intervening months. Sure, they still teased each other, but it was all good-natured, and there was no one Jim trusted more with communications.

Seeing that everything was in order on the bridge, Jim strode down to meet Scotty in the transporter room. The Scot noticed Jim immediately. "Hello there Captain!"

Jim grinned, "Hello to you, Lieutenant Commander Scott. Everything look good with the transporters? We'll be beaming down in about an hour and a half to go to our meeting with Senator Evrin-Gar."

Scotty's smile slipped a bit. "Well, Captain, there is one thing. We noticed a hairline crack in one of the transporters."

"Oh? What happened?"

Scotty gestured to the transporter pad. "See for yourself, Captain."

Jim made his way up to the transporter pad. "Which one, Mr. Scott?"

"Third one from the right, Captain." He watched as Kirk got down on his hands and knees to inspect the surface of the transporter. The boy was thorough, he'd give him that. "We just won't use that one, Jim, we'll just -"

Scotty was interrupted by Jim's fading form. "What in the bloody hell is going on?!" he yelled, startled. Scotty whirled around to face the control area, where one of the engineers, Gratton, was casually leaning up against the control panel, blowing on a cup of hot coffee to cool it down. Mr. Scott threw his communicator at the man, getting his attention.

"What's going on?" Gratton asked.

Scott shoved him from the station. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

The man looked quickly down at his coffee. "Sir, I'm so sorry. I forgot that we couldn't have liquids in the transporter room. I'll get rid of it, sir."

Scotty was quickly manipulating dozens of controls. "No, you fool, you just beamed the Captain down to the surface of Tonetta."

The man gaped at Scotty. "What?"

Mr. Scott nodded impatiently. "You were carelessly leaning on the control panel. Did you not _see_ the Captain up on the pad? No, don't suppose you did. Too busy with your damn coffee…" he mumbled.

The engineer immediately sat down next to Mr. Scott, trying to figure out what he had done. Scotty knew he had come down hard on the kid but, dammit, they'd just lost Jim. It had been an uncontrolled beam, and with the crack on the transporter, Scotty couldn't trace the destination. He struggled to get his breathing under control before calling up to the bridge. "Lieutenant Commander Scott to bridge, Scott to bridge."

Sulu answered. "This is Lt. Sulu. Go ahead, Scott."

"We've just lost the Captain!"

* * *

Jim, without warning, found himself materializing mid-air, still unfortunately on all fours. One instant, he had been inspecting a crack in the transporter room and now, all too quickly, he was approaching a… tractor?

"Agh!" The impact was hard, and in Jim's ungainly position he fell head-first onto the metallic surface of the tractor-looking vehicle. His body bounced off the tractor and he fell to the ground. He looked down, and all he could see was red. His first reaction was that he was bleeding badly, but then he realized that he was surrounded by grass. _Red _grass. The red quickly faded to black as Jim felt his consciousness slipping away.

* * *

Spock was standing in the transporter room, looking dispassionately down at the control panel. "Your analysis appears to be correct, Mr. Scott. The Captain has been beamed to an unknown location on the surface of Tonetta." He turned to the engineer, Gratton. Gratton had never been comfortable in Spock's presence, but this was a whole other level of unease. "Ensign Gratton," Spock addressed him, "You are confined to quarters until further notice." The young engineer nodded and hurried away, ashamed to have caused the situation.

Spock stood quietly in front of the transporter. "I am concerned for the safety of the Captain, Mr. Scott."

"Aye," Scotty said quietly. He watched as Spock took a deep breath. If Scotty didn't know better, he would say that Spock looked… upset.

Spock removed his communicator. "Starfleet command, come in."

"Commander Spock, this is Starfleet Command, proceed."

"I wish to speak with Admiral Pike immediately." Spock waited as he was patched through. Pike's voice addressed him. "Yes, Commander Spock?"

"Admiral Pike, there has been a transporter accident, resulting in Captain Kirk being beamed to the surface of Tonetta prematurely. His location is currently unknown." Pike groaned. "Request permission to postpone the meeting with the Tonettan diplomats and locate the Captain."

Pike sounded weary. "Permission denied, Spock."

"But Admiral-"

"Spock, the Federation has given this meeting with the Tonettans high priority. They're easily offended, and we've been putting them off for a while now. It would be a gesture of goodwill to involve the Tonettan government in your search for the Captain."

"Admiral, Tonetta is quite hostile to the Federation. It seems likely that the Captain could be facing multiple dangers if left alone for too long."

Pike's voice lowered in volume. "Listen, Spock, I'm going to speak freely. I don't like this situation any more than you do."

Spock cleared his throat. "I do not have feelings on the matter, Captain."

"Feelings or not, I can _tell_ that you don't like it, Spock. Beam down as soon as you can assemble a team. Ask the Senator for help immediately; he'll like feeling important, and he's more familiar with the planet – he'll be able to help you locate Jim safely. Tonetta's a big place, and most of it's farmland. Jim's probably wandering around a cornfield somewhere."

"But the bazaar, Admiral."

"That damn bazaar…" Pike's voice trailed off. "I hope he's not there, Mr. Spock, but with Jim's luck… Just get the Senator to help you with the search. That's first order of business, okay?"

"Yes, Admiral. Spock out."

* * *

"Oh god…" Jim moaned. He was in considerable pain. Slowly, he forced himself to open his eyes. "Holy shit!" Jim gripped the metal surface of the vehicle he was currently, crudely strapped to. Without warning, the craft suddenly came to a halt. Jim felt rustling near his back and tensed.

"Whoa, you speak Standard?"

Jim swallowed. "Uh, yes. Yes I do."

"No way…" the voice said, its tone one of awe. "That is SO cool."

Cool? Jim tried to turn around to view who was speaking. He found that his bonds didn't allow for much movement. "Why am I tied up?"

"I didn't want you falling off the tractor. If you think you'll be okay sitting up in the front next to me, I can untie you."

"That would be good," Jim said, confused as hell. Where was he, and what was going on? He could feel the tractor move as his captor disembarked. As he walked into Jim's line of vision, Jim was surprised at the creature's appearance.

It was a Tonettan. Thank god for Spock's briefing, or Jim would be seriously alarmed. The Tonettan was tall, at least 8 feet, and very muscular. Its skin was a light blue color and covered with fine, shimmery scales, but the being was humanoid in appearance. It had dark purple eyes that were currently focusing intently on the ropes that were binding Jim.

"I'm sorry about this… I tied these things pretty tight. Didn't want to jostle you too much – looks like you've had a rough day already." Jim let out a chuckle, despite himself. "You just fell out of the sky, and you look like you're hurt pretty bad."

Jim inspected himself. He'd seen much worse. Still, his ankle was likely broken, and he knew he had a pretty nice concussion. Definitely some bruising on his side where he'd hit the damn hover tractor. All told, though, not bad. Most transporter accidents were a lot worse. At least all his parts were in the right place. The worst thing, really, was that his communicator hadn't made it through, or was lying in a clump of red grass somewhere. Jim focused his attention on the Tonettan. "Listen, uh…"

The creature grinned. Jim's eyes widened as he took in the double row of teeth. "My name's Caldo-gar."

Jim nodded. "Good to meet you, Caldo-gar. I'm Jim. This is kind of embarrassing for me, but your craft is pretty high off the ground, and my ankle isn't doing so well. I think you're going to have to lift me up into the front seat." Caldo-gar immediately complied. Jim was relieved to be untied, but part of him was still uneasy. According to Spock, most Tonettans weren't wild about the Federation, or humans in general. This Tonettan, however, had been nothing but kind. Even so, Jim was glad that he hadn't had time to change into his formal dress uniform. Better not to call attention to the fact that he was a Federation Starship Captain until he knew more about the situation.

"Where are we going?" asked Jim as Caldo-gar started up the hover tractor.

"My mom's place. She's going to freak out when she sees you."

Mom's place? "How old are you, Caldo-gar?"

"Thirty-eight years old." Jim quickly made the calculation in his head. Roughly equivalent to fifteen Earth-years. The Tonettan was just a kid. "Caldo-gar? I was wondering, does this vehicle have a communication device?"

Caldo-gar shook his head. "Nah… I mean, it _did, _but it's been broken for a while. Mom and I haven't really been able to afford to fix it. I'm sure mom will let you use her communicator though."

Jim relaxed a bit. "That would be really great. I kind of got separated from the rest of my group."

Caldo-gar made an odd, snorting noise. "I'll say." He eyed Jim. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

Shit, was the kid asking him his rank? Jim wasn't quite prepared to give out that information yet. "What do you mean, what am I?"

"What species are you? I've never seen anyone like you before."

Jim knew it was isolated out here, but wow. "I'm a human."

Caldo-gar's eyes widened. "Bad ass! Wait till I tell my uncle – he sees humans at the bazaar sometimes. What planet are you from?"

Screw it; this kid didn't seem like much of a threat. "Earth," Jim responded.

"I've read about Earth in school," Caldo-gar babbled excitedly. "They say there's water all over it."

Jim smiled. "Well, not all over it. But there's a lot of water. The place I come from, though, actually looks kind of like here."

Caldo-gar looked disappointed. "That's too bad." He looked at Jim. "I hate it here."

Jim stared at him. "You know," he slowly responded, "I kind of get where you're coming from." He noticed a building in the distance. "Is that where we're going?"

"Yup. Mom and I live there. Her name is Kir-gara." The boy studied Jim seriously. "I meant what I said about my mom freaking out. Just let me do the talking."

"Gladly," Jim responded.

* * *

Thanks for reading my first Star Trek story! I hope you like it. There is more to come. ----- **AE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek or its characters.

* * *

One feature of the inhabitants of Tonetta that Spock had noticed right away was their preference for extremely loud, colorful speech. It was, at times, almost painful to his sensitive Vulcan ears. However, he found that this initial disadvantage was converted to a most definite advantage when Senator Evrin-Gar excused himself to an adjacent room to relay a message to an associate.

The senator looked around covertly and brought a visual screen into view. A thuggish-looking figure appeared on the screen and nodded to Evrin-Gar with respect.

"Senator."

The Senator nodded in return. "Hello Bon-gar. I haven't much time," he said. "I've got a whole table full of Federation assholes trying to talk me into curbing trade."

"Oh?"

The Senator chuckled. "It's a waste of my time. Except for what they've just disclosed." He leaned closer to the visual screen. "It would seem that their young Captain, James Kirk, was mistakenly beamed to an unknown area of the planet." The Senator leaned back, smiling, as he watched the man process the information he had just been given. He was rewarded with a gasp.

"James fucking Kirk? Golden Boy of the Federation?! He's been all over the press since that whole Narada shit show." Bon-gar grinned. "Lost on Tonetta, eh? I'll find him for you."

Evrin-Gar gripped the side of the screen. "I hope you know what I'm asking you to do. I don't give a flying fuck about the Federation or their pretty-boy captain. But I know star systems across the galaxy that would pay dearly for access to the Captain's vast knowledge of launch codes, fleet secrets, etc. Plus he'd make an excellent bargaining tool for one nasty group or another." The Senator smiled. "We'll be rich, ridiculously rich. But you have to keep it quiet. Find him before someone else can land the prize, and prepare a list of potential bidders."

"Yes, Senator."

"Very good. Call me when you've located him. Evrin-Gar, out."

The Senator clicked off the visual screen and prepared to return to the Federation meeting. What he was not prepared for was the group of Starfleet officers, headed by the Vulcan blocking his exit. Before he could even stand, he was quickly rendered unconscious with a pinch to his neck, delivered by the Vulcan. "Out, indeed," Spock said matter-of-factly. He opened his communicator. "Mr. Scott, beam us back to the ship. Negotiations have proven unsuccessful."

* * *

Caldo-gar parked the hover tractor in front of the house and gently slung Jim over his shoulder. Something was cooking, and it actually smelled kind of good. From his upside-down position, Jim could make out another Tonettan standing with her back toward the door. "Caldo-gar," she said, "what are you doing back so…" The ladle she was holding fell to the floor. "What the hell is that?" she asked, pointing shakily at Jim.

Caldo-gar gently set Jim down in a chair. It was far too big for Jim, and his feet didn't even come close to touching the ground. "Mom, it's a human from Earth. It speaks Standard, and it says its name is Jim."

"That's a human? Really?" Kir-gara seemed confused. "Where did you find it?"

Caldo-gar shrugged. "I was driving the tractor, and it just fell out of the sky. I think it's hurt, though."

Kir-gara appeared to be deep in thought. She came closer to Jim and looked him up and down carefully. "I suppose you'll want to be keeping it."

Caldo-gar nodded enthusiastically. "Please? Just till it finds the rest of the humans it's with."

Kir-gara's eyes widened. "The rest? You mean there's more than one? On Tonetta?"

"I guess. Could he use the communicator to call them?"

Jim could feel Kir-gara's eyes on him again. "Tell you what, Caldo-gar. Why don't you finish up in the field, and once you're done, we'll decide what to do with the human."

Caldo-gar's shoulders slumped. "Mom, are you seriously making me go back out to the field? It'll take me an hour just to get back to where I left off."

"Then you'd better hurry. That field doesn't plow itself. We need the money and, trust me, if the human is injured it won't be going anywhere. We'll have all evening to talk together," she added warmly, smiling at Caldo-gar and Jim.

Appeased, Caldo-gar begrudgingly made his way to the door, pausing to say good bye to Jim. Jim smiled back at him in return. "Thanks for helping me out there."

"You're welcome," Caldo-gar replied. Jim watched through the window as he hopped on the hover tractor and made his way back to the fields. "Good kid," Jim said. The inanity of the comment struck him even before it totally left his mouth.

Kir-gara smiled at him sympathetically. "You look like you're hurt. Let's lay you down." Before Jim could protest, Kir-Gara had him in her arms. She gently carried him over to what seemed to be a couch. "Where are you sore?"

Jim glanced down. "My ankle's in the worst shape, I think."

Without warning, Kir-gara reached down to his ankle and squeezed. _Fuck_, that hurt! Before he even knew what was happening, Jim felt his legs being bound together tightly. He struggled against the female Tonettan, but she squeezed his ankle again, distracting him. In seconds, Jim's hands were bound as well. "What the hell?"

Kir-gara loomed over his captive form. "What the hell, indeed. You don't belong here, human. Why have you come?"

Jim was quiet. Kir-gara arched an eyebrow. "Oh, so now you aren't talking?" Jim remained silent. "I don't have time for this," the Tonettan woman muttered. She walked to a nearby table and withdrew a communicator.

"Kir-gara to Bon-gar, come in." The line went silent for a few moments. Jim could just make out a deep voice on the other end of the line, but couldn't understand the words he was saying. Still, a one-sided conversation was better than nothing, and Jim listened closely, hoping to make sense of what was going on. The Tonettan woman seemed irritated, as if she'd just been offended. "I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't an emergency; I know how you are… will you just listen to me, please?" Silence. Jim struggled against his bonds, but found them uncomfortably tight.

"Caldo-gar was out in the field, and he found this creature…a human… Earth." Kir-gara glanced at Jim. "I _think_ it's human, but I've never seen one up close before… I have no clue, Bon-gar… Okay, I'll check it over." The female creature approached Jim and ran her hands across his upper chest area, frowning. Without warning, she reached down to his crotch.

"Hey!" Jim yelled.

The being blandly withdrew her hand. "It's a male. He's not very tall," she added as Jim glared at her. She peered closely at Jim's face and responded to an unheard query. "Blue." Her face brightened. "Oh really? People pay twice as much just for that?" She turned her attention back to the communication device. "You're not planning to sell him for labor, are you? Humans are notoriously weak-limbed; even _I_ remember that from school. I certainly wouldn't buy him for my farm." Her eyes widened, and Jim thought he detected a bit of discomfort. "Ohhh… oh, okay, I hadn't even realized… Yes, I could see how some might consider physical weakness to be an advantage in that situation." She shrugged as she listened to the voice on the other end of the line. "Again, Bon-gar, I have NO CLUE. Just come over and assess him for yourself, okay? We'll agree on a price then." She disconnected, appearing troubled.

Jim glared at her. "You're selling me."

"Damn right, I'm selling you. Look around. I'd sell Vongora if I thought anyone would buy her," Jim watched as she gestured toward a small, cat-like creature curled up in the corner of the room. "We need the money."

"There are other ways."

"I've heard about your world and its spoiled inhabitants. If you were able to afford to fly your ass all the way out here, then something tells me you've never had to worry about where your next meal was coming from." You have no idea, Jim thought bitterly. "I need this, and my son needs this."

"What you and your son _don't_ need is to be arrested by the Federation for species trafficking," Jim said angrily.

Kir-gara laughed bitterly. "That's rich. Like the Federation gives a shit about us," she looked him over, "or you, for that matter." She rose and took a bottle off of a high shelf. Given the way her hand was shaking and how deeply she was sighing, Jim guessed that the beverage in question had some mood-altering properties.

She drank in silence, glancing at Jim from time to time. "I've never been this close to a real human before," she finally said. "I've never even been off-world," she added, almost dreamily. "I mean, I have a vague idea what humans look like, but…" she cocked her head, "you're smaller than I expected. And I have no idea how humans age, but you look younger than most of the pictures I've seen. How old are you?"

"Twenty-five Earth years."

The female's brow knitted in confusion. "You'll have to excuse me, but I have no idea what that even means."

"You were right – I'm young for a human. Our average lifespan is 100 Earth years, so I'm about a quarter of the way in." If I'm lucky, he thought grimly.

This information seemed to trouble the woman. "How the hell did you end up on Tonetta, of all places?" Her eyes narrowed. "Wait, let me guess – you and your friends thought you'd have yourselves some fun and pick up an Orion girl for the month, is that it?"

Jim remained silent, secretly relieved that she hadn't recognized him from any Federation press releases. The woman continued on. "That's ironic, I guess, considering what they'll probably be doing to you."

That got Jim's attention. "What do you mean?"

The woman stared at him. "Come on, I know you're not dumb. There are only a couple things we use humans for in this part of the galaxy. None of them are very pleasant."

"Enlighten me," said Jim through gritted teeth.

Kir-gara took a deep swig of her drink. "Let's see," she said thoughtfully, her brow furrowed. "Humans sometimes get sold off for labor. They usually don't last too long doing that, at least not here on Tonetta. We're bigger than you – apparently, very basic tasks take a toll on human bodies, that's what Bon-gar says." Jim nodded. He could handle labor. "Most humans don't stay on-world, though. The bazaar attracts species from all over. It's intense… I haven't let Caldo-gar go yet. Some of the species I wouldn't trust around us Tonettans, let alone a human." She looked at Jim with concern. "Are all of your kind so small?"

Jim shrugged. "I'm actually a little bigger than average, for a human."

Kir-gara looked worried. "You're not _really_ big, though, are you? Because sometimes they sell humans for food. You'd be surprised what some species eat."

"Maybe not," Jim mumbled, remembering a few particularly disastrous diplomatic dinners.

Kir-gara hadn't heard him. "Some worlds set up entertainment spectacles – fights to the death. Some humans get sold off for those. They used to sell humans off as servants or pets, but they've found that their dispositions get nasty. Lots of better species for that sort of thing."

Jim was feeling a bit sick. Back at the Academy, species trafficking was the sort of thing that got mentioned in class, but it was never a main area of focus. He was surprised how widespread it was in this particular area. The troubling idea began to form in his mind that, for such an extensive operation to be surviving, no, _flourishing_ the way it was on Tonetta, it had to have some pretty substantial government support.

Jim noticed that Kir-gara was studying him intently. "What is it?" he asked uneasily.

"On your world, are you considered pretty, Jim?"

"Um…" How to answer that? Jim had been told that he was a good-looking guy – in fact, he'd often been told that while in some very sweaty, compromising, naked positions – but _pretty_? "Why do you ask?"

Another swig. Kir-gara seemed lost in thought. "I bet on your world, you're pretty. It's your attitude… I can just tell. You're used to people looking at you." She frowned. "The pretty ones get sold for sex. Bon-gar told me that once."

"Wait, what?" Jim was definitely open-minded when it came to a little interspecies bonding, but not when it happened like this. "I've heard of that with Orion women… you're saying it happens here with humans too?"

"Yes. They're rare in the bazaar, too, so they go quickly."

Jim swallowed hard. "That sounds really wrong to me. No one should be used like that against their will. Why doesn't your government stop this?"

Kir-gara rolled her lavender eyes. "Please. They're the ones running the bazaar."

"Where I'm from, trading people like that is illegal. It's supposed to be illegal here, too."

Kir-gara laughed. "That will never happen. The corruption runs far too deep here. People like my son and I work so hard, for nothing, while Tonettans like the senators and my brother get rich off the bazaar." She rose and poured herself yet another drink. "It's a messed up world, Jim."

Jim could tell that the Tonettan woman was warming to him. He didn't know if it was the woman's drink, the conversation, or his charm, but he was at a decision point. He could either continue following Starfleet protocol and refrain from bargaining, or he could gamble on the fact that a little negotiating might get him out of here.

Unsurprisingly, Jim gambled.

"What if I could offer you and your son safe passage off this planet?"

The woman froze before bursting out in bitter laughter. "Where would we go? Earth?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Earth," Jim replied, deadly serious. "Did you know that Earth has farms too? I grew up on one, actually."

The woman looked uncertain. "Really?"

Jim nodded. "Really. The grass is green there, not red, but you and your son have the skills to start over, to get off this world."

"Why would you even say a thing like that when you know it can't happen?"

"It _can _happen," Jim asserted. "I know it may not seem like it, but I could actually make this happen for you, if you let me use your communication device. _Please._" God help him, the woman actually seemed to be considering it.

And at that moment, a large, rough-looking male Tonettan came crashing through the woman's doorway.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more to come! ----- AE


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Star Trek or its characters.

* * *

"Bon-gar!" Kir-gara exclaimed, rising to meet the hulking Tonettan that was now standing in the main room. "Here is the human I was telling you about. "

Jim knew immediately that he'd been found out. It was the way the large Tonettan's eyes widened in shock just before his mouth curled up in pleasure.

The Tonettan scooped up Kir-gara in his arms and whirled her around the small kitchen. Jim supposed the gesture was unexpected, or that Kir-gara was half-drunk, because she looked unsteady. "Good work, little sister!" Bon-gar said. He set her down and approached Jim. Jim made an effort not to flinch away from the large being's presence. "Hell of a specimen you've got here."

"Really?" Kir-gara said, almost shyly. It didn't sound like she was used to being complimented by her brother.

The male Tonettan locked eyes with Jim. "A find like this is rare," he said, more to Jim than to his sister.

Kir-gara bit her lip. "Bon-gar, I know this is a strange thing to ask but, when you sell him, could you make sure he goes to someone…nice?"

Bon-gar looked at her strangely. "I see you've been chatting with the merchandise. Why don't you let me do my job and find the right customer, okay?" Kir-gara nodded. "Besides, I haven't even told you what a find like this is worth yet."

Kir-gara's eyes widened as Bon-gar took off his money pouch and placed it on the table. "There are 82 donglatts in there," he said, removing a fistful of emerald coins to illustrate his point, "and there are 100 more waiting for you upon his final sale, if you let me take him with me right now."

"Bon-gar," Kir-gara said, her voice weak, "you know this is more than I make in 5 years on the farm."

Bon-gar nodded and tenderly touched her arm. "So you agree to let me sell him in the Tonetta market? You accept the money?"

Kir-gara glanced quickly at Jim. "Don't do this," he urged.

"I have to," she said. She looked at Bon-gar. "Take him with you now, before Caldo-gar returns."

Bon-gar nodded at her and thrust the money bag into her hands. He then turned to Jim, who he easily picked up, one-handed, by the back of his shirt. Jim struggled against the muscular Tonettan as he was dragged out to a gleaming hovercraft, where Bon-gar cuffed him into place.

"You just cheated your own sister," Jim said.

"How do you figure?" asked the Tonettan as he fired up the craft.

"I think you know exactly who I am, and exactly what I'm worth, and it sure as hell isn't 182 donglatts."

The Tonettan smiled, exposing the double row of teeth. "I only gave her 82 donglatts. And you're not as stupid as most humans… Captain." With one solid punch to the jaw, Jim was out.

* * *

Spock paced the length of the briefing room on board the Enterprise. For the occasion, it had been converted into a makeshift holding cell. Spock could tell he was not as balanced as he should be. He could feel it in the tension that ran across his shoulders and the way he kept clasping and unclasping his hands. He needed to meditate at first opportunity. Spock forced himself to stop pacing and walked toward the Tonettan Senator currently seated behind a small table.

"Senator Evrin-Gar," Spock said evenly. "You are under arrest. I presume you know the purpose for your detainment?"

The Senator glared at Spock and the rest of the officers in the room. "I know nothing of the sort! And if you don't release me immediately I will be sure the Federation doesn't set foot on Tonetta for the next millennium!"

"An unlikely outcome, Senator, as the Federation provides 97% of the seeds used for agriculture on this planet." Spock quirked an eyebrow. "You are being detained as a result of your participation in a plot to kidnap and illegally traffic U.S.S. Enterprise Captain James T. Kirk across planetary boundaries. Do you deny these charges?"

"How the hell did you see that transmission?" Evrin-Gar erupted.

"I did not see it, Senator, but I heard it clearly. Vulcan physiology differs from that of Tonettans in many respects, including our auditory abilities."

"Pointy-eared motherfucker," Evrin-gar muttered. "I'm doing you a favor."

"Pardon?"

"The whole damn galaxy knows the story of what happened with the Narada, how your Captain," the Tonettan drew out the word in an unpleasant manner, "got you kicked off the bridge and went on to save Earth, and you got stuck playing First Officer."

"I don't like your tone," spoke up Dr. McCoy.

"Yet the Senator's basic information is correct," Spock commented. "Still, I do not see how you have done me a favor."

"You should be the Captain," the Senator stated with a grin. "You know you want to be."

Spock sighed. "Perhaps you are unfamiliar with Vulcans, Senator, we –"

Evrin-Gar interrupted him. "Ah yeah, that's right. You bastards don't have feelings."

"They really don't," McCoy interjected.

"Even so," Evrin-gar continued, still directing his words toward Spock, "I bet it feels just a little bit good to know that the next time you see that snot-nosed little hotshot, you'll be in the Captain's chair, and he'll be in a body bag."

It happened so fast that the Senator could barely understand what was even happening… until he glanced down to see hands cutting off his circulation. Evrin-Gar tried to plead for release, but his voice came out strangled and gurgling. Meanwhile, Dr. McCoy gripped the Tonettan's neck even more tightly.

"McCoy! _McCoy!_" Spock said sternly.

Bones looked frantically down at the rapidly deteriorating Senator. "Dammit, Spock, he wants Jim dead!" Spock eased over to McCoy and forcibly released his grip on the man's neck.

"You fucking animal!" The Senator rubbed his neck and stared wild-eyed at Bones. "I'm lodging a complaint with the Federation, and I'm not saying another word to you!"

"That is acceptable. You can speak with other members of the security team while Dr. McCoy and I attempt to locate the Captain." Spock swallowed hard and quickly exited the room. McCoy followed closely behind.

Spock whirled to face McCoy. "Choking the Senator was unwise. It is unseemly for you to have handled the Senator's impertinence in such a physical manner."

"Someone had to handle it! That asshole's talking about killing Jim!" McCoy glared at Spock. "Not that you care, you unfeeling bastard. Maybe you _do_ want Jim out of the way."

"Negative, Doctor. Quite the opposite, in fact."

"Well, you've got a funny way of showing it," McCoy spat.

"I was merely following protocol." Admittedly, that had been difficult. When the Senator had alluded to the rough treatment the Captain was set to receive, Spock had found himself unable to ideally manage his sentiments.

"Every minute you waste on protocol is another minute Jim's stuck down on Tonetta." McCoy massaged his temples. "I don't know why I bother," he muttered. "It's like talking to a goddamn robot." McCoy pushed past Spock. "If you need me, I'll be on the bridge."

Spock watched the Doctor's retreating form, the phrase _goddamn robot_ echoing in his head. Before he fully realized what he was doing, Spock punched in Jim's communicator frequency. "Enterprise to Captain Kirk. Come in Captain." Silence.

Spock shook his head and returned the communicator to his belt. How illogical. Foolish to think that, after hours of attempts, this would be the time Jim responded.

"What's the Enterprise? And who is Captain Kirk?"

Spock's eyes widened. _Quite _improbably, someone had just responded to Spock's prior message using Jim's frequency. It did not, however, sound like the Captain.

"To whom am I speaking?" Spock asked.

"Uh, my name's Caldo-gar."

"Caldo-gar, this is Commander Spock of the United Starship Enterprise. How did a Starfleet communication device come into your possession?"

"It must have fallen out of Jim's pocket out here in the field."

Spock was on the move. He ran quickly to the bridge and sought out Uhura. Muting the communicator, he addressed her. "Lt. Uhura, I am currently communicating on Captain Kirk's frequency with someone named Caldo-gar. He referred to the Captain by name. You must lock onto his location as fast as possible."

Uhura's eyes were wide and hopeful. She rapidly began pushing buttons at her station, then frowned. "The location is moving, Commander. I will bring it up on screen."

"Caldo-gar," Spock said. "Is Jim currently with you?"

"No," came the reply. Uhura's shoulders slumped. "Jim's resting at my mom's house right now. I am on my way there now."

Spock thought quickly. "Caldo-gar, I wish to beam down and meet with you and Jim in person. Is this acceptable to you?"

"Are you kidding me? That would be awesome!" Caldo-gar paused. "Just one question."

"Go ahead."

"Are you Jim's size?"

Uhura looked at Spock, confused. "Affirmative," Spock responded.

"Oh, okay. Then I can probably fit about three of you on my tractor."

"_Tractor_?" McCoy mouthed to the other officers on the bridge, looking bewildered.

"Very well, Caldo-gar. I will beam a team to your location presently. Commander Spock out." Without hesitation, Spock straightened and looked around the bridge. "Dr. McCoy? Chekov?" Both men snapped to attention. "Prepare to transport." Spock peered at McCoy. "I suggest you bring a medkit, Doctor."

McCoy looked confused. "What are you saying, Spock? You think Jim's hurt?"

Spock nodded. "It is likely that the Captain injured himself during the transporter accident, thus explaining why he did not contact us himself." McCoy nodded and hurried off to get a kit. Within minutes, the three men were standing in the transporter room, being careful to avoid the cracked transporter.

Spock closed his eyes as he felt his body begin materializing. Instantly, he was standing on the surface of Tonetta, blood-red grass all around him, and a tall blue humanoid grinning down at him. "Caldo-gar, I presume?"

Caldo-gar nodded. "That's me." He cocked his head. "You're not human. Your ears are too pointy."

"An astute observation," Spock noted. "I am Spock." He gestured to his companions. "This is Dr. McCoy, and this is Pavel Chekov. As you know, we come from the United Starship Enterprise. Our Captain, James Kirk, was mistakenly beamed to Tonetta."

"You're talking about Jim, right?"

"That is correct," Spock replied.

Caldo-gar shrugged. "Well, hop on. " He lowered the hover-tractor closer to the ground so the men could easily board.

McCoy looked uneasy. "He wasn't kidding when he said it was a tractor," he muttered to Chekov. White-knuckled, McCoy braced himself against the dashboard as Caldo-gar threw the tractor into gear and sped toward his mother's home.

Fifteen tense minutes later, McCoy was glaring daggers at Spock as they disembarked the tractor outside of Kir-gara's home. "I swear, if we go in there and Jim is his normal Jim self, I'm going to have your hide, Spock."

Chekov merely jumped from the tractor, very alert. "A wery oddly colored planet…" he observed quietly.

Caldo-gar walked quickly into the home. "Mom, I was out in the field and I found a communicator…" His voice trailed off as he looked at his mother. "Mom, what's wrong?" Kir-gara was wearing a dazed expression. Caldo-gar sniffed the air. "Are you _drunk_?" McCoy raised an eyebrow.

Kir-gara smiled at her son. "Our problems are over, son." Her face changed as she noticed Spock, McCoy, and Chekov standing behind her son. "Where are all of these humans coming from? What are they doing here?"

Spock stepped forward. "Kir-gara, I am Commander Spock of the United Starship Enterprise. Our Captain, James T. Kirk, was mistakenly beamed onto your world."

"C-Captain?" Kir-gara said slowly, the disbelief evident in her voice. "As in, a Federation Captain?"

Caldo-gar was looking around the room frantically. "Where's Jim, Mom?"

McCoy tensed. "Jim isn't here?"

"Vhere is the Keptin?" Chekov asked almost simultaneously.

Kir-gara frowned at Pavel. "Is this one speaking Standard?"

Spock stepped toward Kir-gara and placed a hand on his phaser. "Kir-gara, we are presently dealing with a Tonettan government-led plot to abduct Captain Kirk and transport him illegally across planetary lines. It is imperative that you disclose his present location, or you face Federation imprisonment."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Caldo-gar said, throwing his hands up and stepping between Spock and Kir-gara. "My mom did nothing wrong. We didn't know Jim was a Starship captain, and we certainly aren't planning on taking him off-world. Tell them, Mom."

Kir-gara was silent. Caldo-gar looked at her, his hopeful expression giving way to one of unease. "Mom?"

Spock spoke up. "Kir-gara. We require the information at once."

Kir-gara looked at her son, her expression tense. "Caldo-gar, please try to understand."

"Where's Jim?" her son asked, suspicion creeping into his tone.

Kir-gara turned her back to her son and reached down to retrieve an unseen item. Spock watched her movements closely. Kir-gara walked toward her son and placed a dark-colored bag on the table. "Open it," she told Caldo-gar.

Caldo-gar unlaced the pouch and gasped. "Where did-?"

"Your uncle," Kir-gara sighed. "I didn't know what else to do."

Caldo-gar clapped a hand over his mouth. "You gave him to Bon-gar? Mom, you know what Bon-gar will do to him… How much did he give you?"

"82 donglatts, with 100 more to come."

Caldo-gar kicked the table, causing McCoy, Chekov, and Kir-gara to jump back in surprise. "If Jim really is a Starship Captain, he'll get a much higher price than that. Uncle Bon-gar just cheated the hell out of you."

Kir-gara shook her head. "No, he had no way of knowing that Jim was a Captain. I had no idea either."

Spock cleared his throat. "Madam, I am unfamiliar with the use of naming on your world, but is 'Bon-gar' a common name?"

Kir-gara shook her head. "No… the only one I've ever known is my brother. All of our names are unique."

"I see." Spock glanced at McCoy, who nodded. "We intercepted a transmission from one of your Senators to Bon-gar making plans to find and abduct the Captain. Your brother was well aware that any human in the area could be Captain Kirk."

"He betrayed you, mother," said Caldo-gar. Kir-gara simply hung her head, still disbelieving what had happened.

Bones looked at Kir-gara. "Listen, I know you're upset, but you have to tell us where your brother is. Where might he have taken Jim?"

"I'm not going to rat out my own brother."

"Please," Chekov pleaded. "Please help us find the Keptin."

"Mom, come on. You don't owe Bon-gar a damn thing," Caldo-gar chimed in.

Tense silence continued. "Madam," Spock finally said, finding that his companions' emotional appeals were being met with dead ends, "are you familiar with a species called Vulcan?"

Kir-gara finally spoke. "Yes… they're the ones that the Romulans just blew up."

There was that creeping anger again. Spock drew a deep breath. "That is correct. As you may have noticed, I am not human. I am half-Vulcan, and as such, I possess the ability to obtain the Captain's location from you even if you do not willingly cooperate."

McCoy looked sharply at Chekov. This was _not_ what he'd come to expect of Spock. This sounded like intimidation.

"Are you threatening my mom?" asked Caldo-gar.

"I am merely explaining her options, should she remain uncooperative."

Caldo-gar glared at Spock. "We're twice your size."

"The USS Enterprise is currently locked onto both of your biological signals. We have the ability to beam you up to our ship instantaneously, where Kir-gara will be immediately arrested for species trafficking."

McCoy was fairly gaping. That was a _Jim_ move, not a _Spock_ move. The Vulcan was bluffing!

Kir-gara looked at Spock warily. "I've heard about the mind tricks you Vulcan freaks like to play. You crack open people's minds, see into their thoughts. I thought it was a bedtime story meant to scare children, but you're telling me it's true?"

Spock nodded. McCoy was biting his tongue in shock.

Caldo-gar spoke up. "Don't do anything to her, okay?" He looked at Spock. "I want to make a deal. Jim said there were farms on Earth. Is that true?"

"He told me that, too," Kir-gara murmured.

"Jim grew up on a farm," McCoy said. "They definitely exist on Earth."

Caldo-gar turned to his mother. "Mom," he said seriously. "I know this is our home, but I also know how bad things have been since Dad left. This is our chance." He looked at Spock. "If I help you get Jim back from my uncle, will you leave my mom alone? No cracking open her brain, no jail, no trouble with the Federation?"

Spock nodded swiftly, the tension easing from his shoulders. "Yes. Yes I-"

Caldo-gar cut him off. "And if I get him back for you, will you take me and my mom to Earth with you?"

Kir-gara gasped. "Caldo-gar!"

"Mom, you're in a lot of trouble, and I'm sorry, but what you did to that human was really wrong. And let's be honest, I bet Uncle Bon-gar knew exactly how much he was worth – hell, he was in on the kidnapping plot."

Spock spoke up. "You are correct."

"You'll go to jail on some faraway planet for a long time if I don't do this. And it's the _right_ thing to do." Caldo-gar looked around. "And I HATE this place. I've hated it my whole life. There's nothing for us here. Either I grow up and starve trying to grow enough food to support us, or I become like Uncle Bon-gar. I don't think I can do either. I'm helping them get Jim back, and if I do that, you know there's no way we can stay here. We'll be killed or worse." He looked at Spock. "You'll set us up with a farm on Earth."

Spock nodded. "That can be arranged."

Kir-gara was in disbelief. "Jim wasn't lying…"

Caldo-gar turned to Spock, summoning an authority well beyond his years. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Caldo-gar, we have a deal." Spock turned to Kir-gara. "Kir-gara, do you also agree to participate in the retrieval of the Captain, in return for safe transport to Earth and the dropping of all current criminal charges?"

"And a farm," Kir-gara said. "My son and I will need a farm."

"And a farm," added Spock.

"Yes," Kir-gara replied.

McCoy was in shock. Spock was absolutely flaunting Starfleet protocol. He should have checked in with Admiral Pike before bargaining with hostiles. Even Pavel looked surprised.

Spock withdrew his communicator. "Commander Spock to Enterprise. Come in Mr. Scott."

"Scott here, Commander."

"Prepare to beam up the landing party and two Tonettans."

"Right away, sir."

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying the story so far! ----- AE


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek or its characters. Here's another chapter for all of my snowed-in East Coasters!

* * *

Scotty watched as the five beings materialized in the transporter room of the Enterprise. He was surprised by the appearance of the Tonettans. They were larger than he was expecting. Spock quickly moved off the surface of the transporter. "Kir-gara, until our operations are over, I must ask that you relinquish your communication device and restrict yourself to the quarters we will provide you. Once we warp from Tonetta, you will be allowed free range of the ship. Is this clear?" Kir-gara nodded. Security quickly escorted her out of the transporter room.

Caldo-gar looked uncertain. "She's not in trouble, right?"

Spock shook his head. "Correct." He dismissed Pavel to the bridge and gestured for Caldo-gar to follow him to an empty room. "Wait here while I gather the appropriate officers for a meeting regarding the Captain's current position. We are counting on you to assist us in ascertaining his whereabouts, as well as his condition." Caldo-gar nodded. "I will return shortly," said Spock. He exited the room, making sure it was guarded, and was quickly, roughly grabbed around his bicep by a very angry looking Dr. McCoy.

"Can I help you, Doctor?"

"Where the hell is Spock and what have you done with him?" McCoy growled.

"Doctor, what is the matter?"

McCoy looked at Spock in disbelief. "That was cowboy bullshit down there, Spock, and you know it! We didn't have the Tonettans' frequencies! You didn't clear their passage to Earth with Starfleet first."

"Do you anticipate such approval not being granted, Doctor?"

Bones relaxed his grip. "Well, no, but… I didn't even think Vulcans could lie, Spock."

"You confuse me, Doctor," Spock said, tilting his head to the side. "Not two hours ago, you criticized me for inaction, yet now you disapprove of my actions."

McCoy eyed him suspiciously. "It's not disapproval, Spock… you just don't seem like yourself."

"At times, Doctor, an element of deception is a logical choice in a difficult situation like the one we just faced."

McCoy glared at him. "Bullshit. I think you're worried. You're worried, but you can't admit it. You were grasping at straws down there – good straws, it turned out – but you were acting on impulse, Spock." McCoy met his eyes. "Jim's really gotten to you, hasn't he?"

Spock shook off the Doctor's touch. "It is my duty as First Officer to retrieve the Captain by any means necessary, Doctor, and that includes the use of deceptive tactics. No more, no less. Time constraints prevented me from calling a conference with Starfleet prior to the agreement with the Tonettans. Emotional ties were _not _responsible, as you are suggesting."

"Of course not. Wouldn't want your human half showing up."

Spock merely sighed and pushed past McCoy. "I will require your presence at the strategy meeting in ten minutes."

* * *

Jim hesitantly opened his eyes. His head was killing him. He slowly noticed that he was propped up in the corner of what appeared to be a cage-like structure. It was small – definitely not enough room to stand up, not that it mattered. His legs and arms were bound tightly with metal restraints. One of the restraints was cutting painfully into his injured ankle. He glanced up and looked at his surroundings. The cage was in a small, bare room. The only other objects in the room were a safe, a chair, and a desk. Through a crack in a thick door, Jim could make out colorful curtains blocking his view to what he guessed was the street outside. In cages closer to the street, he could see colorful, caged, bird-like creatures and some strange-looking plants. He must be in Bon-gar's stall at the bazaar.

And speak of the devil… Bon-gar entered the small room and glanced at Jim, smiling widely when he noticed he was awake. "You can't take a punch, Captain."

"I was tied up," Jim grumbled. Bon-gar relaxed into the chair in the small room and propped his feet up on the desk. Jim could smell him from across the room. "You're in over your head, Bon-gar," Jim said, trying to sound calm and confident.

Bon-gar scoffed. "I think you have us mixed up, kid."

Jim regarded him coldly. "The Federation will come down hard on you for this. Species trafficking, abduction-"

"Oh _please_. The Federation hasn't come sniffing around here in years. They couldn't care less what we do over in this star system."

"They do care," Jim insisted. "That's why they sent their best ship and best crew to put a stop to this."

Bon-gar chuckled down at Jim. "Their best? I'm starting to feel bad for Starfleet."

"You DO realize that even if I wasn't a Starship Captain, what you're doing here would still be highly illegal?"

"And highly lucrative," Bon-gar added. He unexpectedly grabbed Jim by the chin – the bars were just big enough to accommodate his arm. He dragged Jim closer to the exterior of the cage and began moving his face from side to side, giving him a faux inspection. "Let's see… blonde hair, blue eyes," he lifted up Jim's lip as Jim struggled, "all his teeth." Bon-gar's hands moved downward as he began to roughly appraise Jim's body through his clothes. "Solidly built, muscular," Bon-gar grinned as his hands continued their exploration downward. "Male of the species." Jim squirmed from his touch, landing a two-legged kick to the Tonettan's arm. Bon-gar merely laughed. "And a fighting spirit… lots of customers actually prefer that," he said, giving Jim a rough back-handed slap across the face before releasing him. Jim instinctively ran his tongue along his teeth, making sure they were all still in place. He tasted blood. "I know what my customers like to see in a human."

"Then why mess with the goods?" Jim asked, spitting blood in Bon-gar's direction.

Bon-gar gave a wry laugh. "You can relax, Captain, I'm not actually selling you into the skin trade. Just making a point – you'd be worth a lot even if you weren't a damn Starship Captain." Bon-gar's tone became darker. "Also, running's pointless. If I lost a hold of you, which I don't plan to, your fine ass would get picked up in minutes by another trader, and you'd be off world and on your knees faster than you can imagine, doing god knows what with the highest bidder." Jim's eyes narrowed.

Bon-gar stretched and lit up what looked like a cigarette. "But you're Captain James Kirk! My sights are set _much _higher for you. Once I sell you off, I can probably retire for good." He stared at Kirk. "I still can't believe it – falling into my nephew's lap from the goddamn sky. Like a miracle."

"Don't do this, Bon-gar." Jim shook his head and approached the bars of his cell. "The Federation is powerful; they'll come after you." His face darkened. "Not to mention, I'll come after you. You do not want me holding a grudge against you."

Bon-gar sighed and relaxed into his chair. "I do not doubt that, Captain. Which is why I am relieved that the profit I'll get from selling you will more than cover the cost of a new identity and a ticket to a far off star system. A tropical one, perhaps. There is nothing keeping me here but business, and I intend to be done with that after selling you," he said cheerfully.

* * *

The briefing room was a flurry of activity. Spock sat at the head of the table and pointed to Caldo-gar, who was making suggestions regarding the rescue operation.

"We'll need to be able to freely wander through the bazaar without attracting too much attention," Caldo-gar said. "You can't be identifiable as Federation officers." He made a face. "Most Tonettans really hate the Federation."

"I agree that subterfuge is the most logical option at this juncture. I will be a member of the landing party," Spock stated.

"Spock!" McCoy cried. "You can't go down to that hellhole. You're acting Captain!"

"And as such, it is within my power to make decisions surrounding the composition of the landing party. Speaking of which, Mr. Sulu?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Your actions against the Narada drill on Vulcan were most impressive. You demonstrated great bravery and exceptional close combat skills. You will accompany me to the surface of the planet."

"Thank you, sir."

"The Tonetta bazaar contains an incredibly diverse mix of species and languages. As such, the landing party will also require a skilled communicator. Lt. Uhura?" Uhura straightened in her seat as Spock directed his attention toward her. "Would you accompany us to the surface of Tonetta? I know that you do not have much advanced hand to hand combat training. It would be a risk."

Uhura gazed steadily at Spock. "I received basic combat training at the Academy, Spock. Jim is down there, and I'm the best communicator on this ship. Of course I'll go."

Spock's held her gaze. "Very well."

Chekov stared at Spock. "Meester Spock? Do you think it vise to go down to zee sorface? Wulcans and humans are unusual on this vorld. It could attract undue attention."

Mr. Spock nodded. "A valid observation, Mr. Chekov. However, it is considerably more likely for the inhabitants of Tonetta to encounter Romulans and Orions."

Chekov was puzzled. "Sir?"

"As you know, Mr. Chekov, Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry and physical appearance. Through some key physical alterations, I believe I will be able to pass through the Tonetta bazaar unrecognized. The resemblance will not be perfect, but it should be passable for a location like Tonetta. Similarly, through the use of a temporary pigmentation-altering substance provided by Dr. McCoy, the rest of the landing party's appearances will be altered to resemble that of captured Orions."

"I've never even _seen_ a male Orion," Sulu whispered to Chekov, who merely shrugged in response.

"My god, man," McCoy exclaimed. "You're insane!"

"Quite the contrary, Doctor," Spock replied calmly. "This is one of the few scenarios that may actually improve our chances of locating and securing the Captain. Can you assist us with the physical alterations our deception requires?"

The Doctor sighed heavily. "I don't like it. But I'll help you." He looked up. "I'm gonna warn you, though, that pigmentation stuff doesn't last long. Twelve hours, max, then it starts fading. If you get delayed, or captured, the jig's up."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "A curious expression, Doctor. How long will the pigmentation process take?"

McCoy pursed his lips. "About an hour."

"Begin immediately," said Spock. "This meeting is dismissed. Caldo-gar, Uhura, and Sulu, report to the transporter room in one hour and fifteen minutes."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope the story has been enjoyable so far! ----- AE


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek or its characters.

* * *

Spock returned to his quarters and quickly stripped out of his uniform shirt. He briefly glanced at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Vulcans were not vain, but they were neat. What Spock was about to do would be considered absurd under most circumstances, but at present it was the most logical course of action. Spock stuck his head under a stream of hot water in the shower. With very little fanfare, he lathered up his hair and began methodically shaving all of it off with a razor. He watched as clumps of black hair fell down the drain. Finally pleased with the results, he made his way to the sickbay.

When Spock entered, a hush fell over the room.

"Good God, Spock, what did you do?" McCoy was staring at him in disbelief and Uhura's eyes were wide.

"Whoa," Sulu mumbled, his skin already taking on a light green hue.

"I am meant to resemble an ally to the cause of Nero," said Spock.

"Well, you nailed it," McCoy said, looking him up and down.

"There are many Romulans who believe Nero was treated unfairly by the Federation," Spock continued. "It stands to reason that such an individual would be willing to pay top-dollar for the Captain. I require your help, Doctor, to complete the disguise."

"The tattoos?" Sulu questioned.

Spock nodded. "Correct. Can you do it, Doctor?"

McCoy eyed him. "Twelve hours, Spock. They'll last twelve hours."

"Noted, Doctor." Spock settled down in a nearby chair to await his turn.

* * *

Jim sat in the corner of his cage, glaring at the Klingon who was currently eyeing him. How he longed to let out a smart-ass remark or a threat, but Bon-gar had long ago shoved a dirty gag down his mouth. He said it was a better alternative to knocking him out again, not that it had stopped him from giving Jim a bloody nose and encouraging his potential clients to do the same. If the fucking Klingons thought that Jim was going to give up Federation secrets, they had another thing coming. He'd sooner kill himself, though he hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

Jim sobered. It would be awful if this was really it, if a stupid transporter accident ended up leading to his demise. He always pictured it differently. In those scenarios, he was never very old, and it was never peaceful, but he was _doing_ something important, he wasn't just bound and gagged on a backwater planet being sold off to the richest, most pissed bidder. It was easier when there was action, when things were happening… when there wasn't time to think. Here in this cage, Jim was thinking too much about the people he wouldn't see, the things he would never say.

He was surprised to find his thoughts drifting to, of all people, Spock. God, he'd hated him at first. So smug and logical. Over time, though, he'd developed respect and affection for the guy. Jim didn't know if Vulcans could even really feel what friendship was, but he liked to think that Spock's opinion of him went at least a little deeper than mere duty. Jim knew that Spock was his best chance for a rescue right now, and part of him was glad. If Spock couldn't do it, then it really was an impossible situation, and he'd been doomed from the start. And if he died, then hey, he died as Captain of the USS Enterprise. Jim smiled a little at that thought.

He was roughly booted from his reverie by a quick slap to the face. He swore, but it came out muffled. "What the hell are you smiling about?" questioned Bon-gar, who was just finishing up with his latest Klingon client. Jim smiled even more broadly through his gag, glad that it was pissing off Bon-gar. "I should just sell you off now, you little shit," he muttered. He regarded the Klingon. "Why the hell they made this kid a Captain, I'll never know."

The Klingon glared at Jim. "The Federation is weak. Like this human." Jim rolled his eyes.

"Yes, indeed," said Bon-gar, brightly. "I'll contact you in a few hours with the final bids," he assured the Klingon. Jim noticed that Bon-gar's hand was resting securely on his phaser until the Klingon was well out of view.

Bon-gar shook his head at Jim. "Wow, they _really _hate you. I've been around, let me tell you, and this is the highest price I've ever heard being offered for an individual."

A part of Jim was proud.

* * *

Scotty gasped as the landing party entered the transporter room. There was the large blue Tonettan youth, blinking nervously. Lt. Sulu was bare-chested, clad only in a tight pair of pants that ended just below the knee. And he was _green._ Not quite as green as Lt. Uhura though, now there was a sight. She was a gorgeous woman, Scotty wasn't blind, but dressed like this? A soft brown top with narrow straps barely covered her breasts and exposed her taut stomach. Her long limbs were completely uncovered and a tiny skirt ended at her upper thighs.

"A very convincing disguise, Lt. Uhura."

"I should hope so, Mr. Scott," came Uhura's even reply.

McCoy was smiling. "What can I say, I'm an artist."

"Helps to have an ample canvas, Doctor," Scotty said.

"That is sufficient, Mr. Scott," Spock said. Scotty nearly recoiled at the sight of him. Spock was a dead ringer for one of Nero's Romulans. He wore a dark cape and was entirely bald, with intricate tattoos snaking up his face.

"I wouldn't want to meet you in a dark alley, Mr. Spock!" Scotty said honestly.

McCoy pulled Spock aside, regarding him seriously. "Spock, Jim's life is depending on your team being able to pull off this charade. Do you think it will work?"

"What part gives you pause, Doctor?" Spock looked around. "I believe that Lt. Uhura's Orion disguise, for instance, is most persuasive."

"Oh, I'm not worried about her at all, Mr. Spock," McCoy said, his gaze lingering a beat too long on Uhura's long legs, her elegant neck, her…

"Ahem." Uhura was glaring at him, one eyebrow arched. McCoy looked away, flustered.

"I'm concerned about _you, _Spock," McCoy finally said. "It's one thing to look the part, which, thanks to me, you do, but it's quite another to act the part."

"How do you mean, Doctor?"

Bones cleared his throat. "Romulans are an angry, emotional bunch. And you're… well, you're you. You're the coldest, most unemotional bastard I've ever met," he said, "no offense."

Spock's eyebrow twitched. "I think you will be surprised at what I am capable of doing when logic demands that certain actions be taken, Doctor. And if I must call to mind an angry, emotional role model to assist me in this process, I shall think of you."

McCoy chuckled. "You pointy-eared son of a bitch," he said fondly. "Good luck." He leaned in closely. "Bring back Jim," he whispered.

* * *

Jim was dozing when he heard a commotion in the outer part of the hut. Thankfully, Tonettans spoke loudly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bon-gar shouted. He sounded furious.

"You crossed the line this time, Uncle." Jim tensed. Was that Caldo-gar?

"You better run back to your mother, boy."

"I don't answer to her," said Caldo-gar boldly. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"Find out what?"

Caldo-gar slammed down a colorful Federation press release in front of his Uncle. "The human I found? It's Captain James T. Kirk. A Federation Starship Captain, and a famous one too. He was the one that killed those Romulans."

Bon-gar nodded. "Your point?"

Caldo-gar withdrew the money pouch and whipped it at Bon-gar's head. "82 fucking donglatts? For a Starship Captain?" he hissed at his uncle. "I found the little bitch, I deserve a cut." Jim gasped. Stupidly, he had thought that Caldo-gar was in his corner.

Bon-gar laughed at his nephew. "Not my fault your mother was too dumb to realize she had a goldmine tied up on her couch. You're not getting a donglatt more."

"Not good enough," Caldo-gar spat. "Two can play at this game of deception. I've found you a bidder. He's waiting outside. If you accept his price, I get twenty percent."

Bon-gar advanced on him in anger. "You _brought_ someone here? You little shit, are you out of your mind?"

"This man's hatred of Captain Kirk runs frighteningly deep, Uncle," Caldo-gar said, "and he has pockets to match."

"How do you know?"

"He's a Romulan," Caldo-gar said. "One of Nero's clan. All the facial markings match. I checked with the Federation press releases."

Bon-gar sighed. "Very well. Show him in."

"Twenty percent," Caldo-gar repeated.

"Just show him in before I change my mind," Bon-gar snarled.

Caldo-gar motioned to a tall, slim Romulan. This Romulan was quite intimidating in appearance, with identical tattoos to the ones Nero's men had sported. Bon-gar grinned.

"My good sir, come in, come in!"

The Romulan glared at him. "My slaves must accompany me. I do not trust them alone in the bazaar."

"Quite sensible," Bon-gar said, ushering him into the main room. For a moment, Bon-gar stilled. Accompanying the Romulan was one of the most stunning Orion women he had ever seen. She was elegant looking and graceful, with eyes in a shade that Bon-gar had never seen on an Orion before. And Bon-gar had seen a _lot_ of Orions. Almost dazed, he noticed that the Romulan had a young male Orion with him as well.

"You don't often see male Orions in the marketplace," Bon-gar commented. Sulu tried to remain relaxed as the man scrutinized him. It was clear, though, that Bon-gar's attention was largely drawn to Uhura. "A magnificent being," he murmured.

"Indeed," Spock said quietly, stepping between the Tonettan and Uhura. "This young one," he said, gesturing to Caldo-gar, "told me you are in possession of Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise, butcher of my race," he added bitterly. "I hope for his sake he is not lying."

Jim slumped in his cage. He could hear the voices in the outer room. If possible, this Romulan seemed even crueler than the others who had visited, and he could tell that Bon-gar was on edge.

He was also bitterly disappointed at being sold out by Caldo-gar. He had really thought that he and the young Tonettan had formed a bond in their brief time together. Jim stared at the floor as the door opened.

"Just you," Jim heard Bon-gar say, addressing the Romulan. "Caldo-gar, guard the Orions." Jim knew he looked like shit right now, and he wasn't particularly keen on seeing the Romulan's reaction to his weakened, humiliated state.

The Romulan entered the small room and was silent a long time. "Is that really Captain Kirk?" he finally asked.

Bon-gar approached the cage as Jim's gaze remained stubbornly on the floor. "Let's see that pretty face, boy," Bon-gar said as he grabbed Jim roughly by the hair, forcing him to meet the eyes of…

_Spock??!!_

Oh holy god. Spock was here. Looking, for all intents and purposes, like a badass, _bald_ Romulan. Jim was shocked. If Jim didn't know Spock as well as he did, he might totally miss the slight quirk of Spock's lip, the rise of his eyebrow when he saw Jim's recognition. The whole exchange sailed right over Bon-gar's head. "It is him," Spock said softly, dangerously.

Bon-gar clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Well! Now that we've established his identity, let's move onto pricing."

"Is he healthy?" Spock said suddenly. "I want him dead, but I want to be the one to kill him, as he killed so many others." Jim was impressed. Spock was selling the hell out of this role.

Bon-gar shrugged nonchalantly. "A few bumps and bruises."

"I want to hear it from _him_," Spock ordered. "I want him to admit how weak he really is."

"Very well." Bon-gar harshly removed Jim's gag, leaving him coughing.

"I won't give you the satisfaction," Jim spat.

Spock nodded. "Pitiful." He glanced at Bon-gar. "I won't buy him if he's too far gone."

"Oh now, let's not be hasty, let's see…" The Tonettan looked down at Jim. "He has a concussion. A broken ankle, a couple bruises, maybe some broken ribs… nothing major."

Jim had only once before seen Spock looking so angry. Thank goodness that rage wasn't being directed at him this time.

Bon-gar glanced nervously at the Romulan. It seemed to Bon-gar that the Romulan was mulling something over in his mind, his loathing for the Captain barely disguised. "I'll take him," the Romulan finally said. "What are you asking for him?"

"What are you offering?" Bon-gar countered.

The Romulan glared at him. "I am not a fool, Bon-gar. I _know_ there have been other bidders but I assure you, no one wants possession of this human more than me and my clan." The Romulan was staring at Jim with something akin to disgust. "I want the Captain, Bon-gar. I plan to bring him back to my Romulan outpost, where I and other followers will sacrifice him bloodily, for all the Federation to see. It will be painful… and creative," he said. Jim actually got a chill. It was unnerving to see Spock like this.

Bon-gar swallowed nervously. "I see… but I need an offer."

Jim watched as Spock turned to face the Tonettan. "35,000 donglatts." Bon-gar's eyes widened. Jim knew it was far more than the Klingons had offered. But Bon-gar was greedy…

"45,000."

"40,000," Spock countered. "I have the money here."

That did it. "Last offer," Bon-gar said with a smile. "40,000 donglatts…"

Jim finally exhaled.

"…and your _exquisite _Orion slave girl."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope the story is enjoyable so far! ----- AE


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek or its characters.

_**Last time: **_

"_Last offer," Bon-gar said with a smile. "40,000 donglatts…"_

_Jim finally exhaled._

"…_and your _exquisite_ Orion slave girl." _

* * *

"She is not for sale," Spock said flatly. Jim looked at him, confused. Where the hell had Spock picked up an Orion?

"Come now, you're a businessman," Bon-gar said. His expression hardened. "40,000 donglatts and the girl, or no deal." Spock was silent. "Where I'm going next," Bon-gar elaborated, "I'll need some company."

"I see," Spock said, his tone difficult for the Tonettan to read.

"Before we finalize the exchange, however, I require a demonstration, as is the custom." Bon-gar left the back room door open and strode out into the main room. "Let's have a song, my lovely," Jim heard him say.

"She will perform in the back room," Jim heard Spock say. "I wish to keep an eye on the Captain."

"Not as much room in there," Bon-gar grumbled as he returned to the back room.

"I do not require room to please you," a female voice said. Jim followed the line of the slim green ankle up to the shapely thigh, to the miniscule skirt, to the… face of Uhura?

"Holy shit," Jim said, utterly shocked.

Bon-gar scowled at him. "Do not speak." Bon-gar looked questioningly at Spock.

Realization hitting him, Spock clapped his hands. "We require music!"

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Jim would have burst out laughing as Lt. Sulu entered the room, carrying a small drum. He was also Orion green, and looking somewhat nervous. "Um, right away…" Spock arched an eyebrow, "…Master," Sulu added hastily. To Jim's knowledge, Sulu possessed absolutely no musical talent. Sulu glanced up at Spock then began tapping out a beat on the drum.

Uhura bowed coquettishly to Bon-gar and Spock and took her starting position close to Jim's cage. "Looking good, Lieutenant," he whispered.

"Bring this up on the bridge, and I'll kill you," she said through her frozen smile.

Even with a busted face, Jim could still deliver an amazing grin. "I'd rather have you kill me than Bon-gar." Uhura chuckled softly, got a feel for Sulu's beat, and began her performance.

It was captivating. Jim had no idea she could sing like that… or _move _like that. Spock was certainly watching her closely, Jim noticed. She was singing in flawless Orion over Sulu's accompanying drumbeats. Bon-gar was leering at her, at times running a hand up and down her smooth body when her dance steps brought her close to him. Uhura's movements became more rapid and, Jim grinned, flexible as the dance continued. God, he'd always had a thing for green girls… Dammit, this was wrong, he needed to focus. This was his Lieutenant, and she was dancing her very shapely ass off to try to save his life.

Bon-gar suddenly groaned. "I wish her to complete the demonstration now."

Jim reacted automatically. "What?"

"Shut your fucking mouth, human," Bon-gar yelled, throwing his lit cigar stub in the direction of Jim's face. He glanced at Spock. "Take the human's cage to the main room. Caldo-gar will guard him while I finish with your Orion back here."

Uhura didn't miss a beat. "An excellent idea… you are so clever, Bon-gar!" she said, embracing him tightly. As she rubbed her body against that of the Tonettan, she mouthed to Spock, "Get Jim out of here!"

Jim caught her eye and shook his head. "No fucking way." Jim looked at Spock. "Get her out of here right now," he whispered. "That's an _order_!"

Spock leaned in close to Jim's cage. "It will serve as a distraction, Captain… and I will not let him hurt her."

Spock looked so serious, and so confident, that Jim shook his head. He allowed himself to be carried out of the room by Spock and Sulu as Bon-gar became more and more hands-on with Uhura.

Once in the main room, Caldo-gar approached the cage. "Let me see your hands, Jim," he said softly. Jim held out his cuffed hands to the young Tonettan, who easily snapped the restraints in two. As Caldo-gar moved onto Jim's ankles, Sulu began hacking away at the bars of the cage with his sword. Meanwhile, Spock monitored Uhura's situation through a small crack in the door.

"The bars are strong, Captain," Sulu said tersely. "They're not breaking."

"Let me try," said Caldo-gar. He put pressure on the bars, and, grunting, tried to break them bare-handed. "It's not working!"

"Can't we just beam the hell out of here?" Jim asked.

"Negative, Captain," Spock said. "There is interference throughout the bazaar. Beaming would require us to locate a rooftop or open area."

"Great," Jim said sarcastically. He swallowed uncomfortably. "Hey Spock, how focused does Bon-gar look in there?"

"Very focused, sir."

Jim nodded to himself. "Time to take a chance, then. Sulu? I want you to blast the cage open with your phaser."

"Sir?"

"It's the only way I'm getting out of here. With any luck, the noise will distract Bon-gar and Uhura can make a run for it." Jim glared at Spock. "I don't want her in there a minute longer. You shouldn't have left her alone in there with him."

Spock seemed weary. Jim wondered if maintaining the Romulan persona had been difficult for him. "It was the only way, Captain. I would not have resorted to it if I had seen a better option." Spock suddenly seemed alarmed. "He is pinning Lt. Uhura to the wall!"

"Do it NOW, Sulu!"

* * *

Uhura found herself being unable to stall the Tonettan much longer. For a while, it seemed that he had enjoyed her playful teasing and dancing, but she could tell he was becoming restless. Hiding her growing apprehension, she began to make her movements more explicit in an attempt to appease Bon-gar. He nodded his head approvingly as he looked her body up and down - like a piece of meat, Uhura thought. Three years as the top linguist at the Academy, for this? Gritting her teeth, Uhura tried to focus on the fact that each minute she kept Bon-gar busy was a minute the others could use to free Jim.

"Yes, yes... that's good," Bon-gar said. Uhura swiveled her hips suggestively and ran her hands along her body, letting them linger on her breasts and hips. Bon-gar let out a satisfied chuckle and closed his eyes in pleasure. Seeing her chance, Uhura tried to quickly slip through the door to the main room.

"It's not like an Orion girl to play hard to get." Uhura felt the Tonettan grab her wrist and pull her from the doorway. She whirled to face him, eyes wide. Bon-gar was half-smiling, clearly enjoying the moment. "Lucky for you, I like the chase." Bon-gar firmly grasped her arm and held her body close. She could feel his slick, scale-like skin pressing against her. "But now that I've caught you," he said, his voice deep, "I wish to collect my prize." Alarmed, Uhura felt herself be pushed up against the wall of the hut. Bon-gar kissed her roughly and she gasped, startled by the extra row of teeth.

"Aghhh!" On cue, a blast ripped through the wall, flinging debris into the back of the large Tonettan. Uhura capitalized on the opportunity to deliver a few well-placed kicks. Bon-gar recoiled in pain, and Uhura saw her chance to exit the room. Spock, obviously having the same thought, grabbed her hand and helped her over the rubble. "Quickly," he panted, glancing back over his shoulder to see Bon-gar in a rage, shaking fragments of the wall from his clothing.

Spock and Uhura ran from Bon-gar's stall through the bazaar. They had studied the course before beaming down and knew they had to get to the open field at the far end of the bazaar. Caldo-gar was carrying Jim over his shoulder as Sulu ran next to him, sword drawn. It was remarkable, Spock thought, how little attention such a spectacle attracted. Tonettans must be used to chaos.

"DOWN!" Jim yelled suddenly as a phaser blast ripped through the bazaar. Sulu grunted and threw himself to the ground. Thankfully, the shot missed, but Bon-gar had gained ground. "Run, dammit!" Jim yelled. Slung as he was over Caldo-gar's shoulder, he had a clear view of Bon-gar's progress. "How long till we can beam up?" Jim shouted to Spock.

"Less than a mile!" his First Officer replied.

"A _mile_?" Jim repeated, panicked. "We won't make it, not with him gaining like this. Give me an alternative, Spock!"

"Rooftop, Captain."

"Right." Jim yelled at Caldo-gar to enter the nearest building with rooftop access. They would beam from there. Caldo-gar slowed his pace in front of a tall building by Tonettan standards, about five stories high. "Put me down, Caldo-gar, I can make it from here."

"Are you sure, Captain?"

"Yes," Jim said. "Now go on up the steps – and use your communicator to call the Enterprise as soon as you get to the roof. You're a civilian – you need to beam out of here as soon as possible." Caldo-gar nodded and began ascending the stairs. Sulu was next to reach the doorway. "Give me your communicator, Sulu," Jim ordered. Sulu complied. "Wait at the top for the next person who comes up and beam out together, got it?"

"But sir, your ankle!"

"Sulu, I just gave an order," Jim said authoritatively. "Now move!"

"Aye sir," Sulu said, and disappeared through the doorway.

Jim watched as Uhura and Spock approached him. Without warning, a phaser blast sounded overhead. "Fuck," Jim grunted. Bon-gar was fast. The three of them bolted the door to the building as Uhura led the way up the stairs. Relying on his First Officer's superior strength, Jim allowed Spock to help him with his progress to the roof.

It took every ounce of focus for Jim to make it up the stairs on his broken ankle, even with Spock's assistance. Without warning, Jim heard the door at the bottom of the stairwell break. Bon-gar was already at the building. "Faster Spock," he muttered. Spock suddenly slung Jim over his shoulder and began taking the stairs two at a time. "Damn," Jim muttered, impressed by his First Officer's stamina.

And like that, it was over.

The blast rang out so fast that Jim didn't even have time to warn Spock what was going on. All he could do was pull Spock off balance in the hope that the shot would miss him. It didn't, not completely. The phaser's pulse hit Spock in the shoulder and he fell writhing to the floor. They were only a flight from the top.

"_Spock_!" Uhura gasped. She was already on the roof, waiting with Sulu.

"Beam NOW!" Jim yelled. "That's an order."

"Not without you and Spock," Uhura shouted back.

Jim glanced at Spock, then at the door to the roof. Taking the steps three at a time (which was tough, because they were Tonettan-sized) he locked the door to the roof, effectively trapping Uhura and Sulu there. He could hear Uhura furiously pounding against the glass. At least Sulu had left his sword on Jim's side of the glass. Jim picked up the sword and flipped open the communicator he had taken from Sulu. "Captain Kirk to Enterprise."

"Keptin!" came the enthusiastic reply.

"Chekov, I need you to beam up Sulu and Uhura immediately, do you understand? They're on a roof in the Tonettan bazaar. Then monitor the signals at the same location for me and Mr. Spock, okay? As soon as we're clear, beam us up!"

"Yes sir!" Chekov replied.

Jim whirled around to where Spock had been shot. Sticky green blood was pooling around the wound and, worse, Bon-gar had caught up to the First Officer. Momentarily hidden from sight, Jim crouched down and tried to formulate a plan, which was tough with only a communicator and a sword.

Meanwhile, Spock could feel the cool tile floor below him becoming slick with his own blood. Breathe, he thought to himself, do not struggle and speed the blood loss. Without warning, a heavy fist crashed into the side of his face. He looked up to see Bon-gar grinning at him, the double set of teeth prominently on display.

"Humans are fragile, but Romulan thieves? Not so much," Bon-gar said, smashing his fist against Spock's face. Surprised at the amount of damage he'd just inflicted, Bon-gar stared closely at Spock. "No… it can't be…" he muttered, realization dawning on him. "You didn't come to _steal_ the Captain, you came to save him." He gripped Spock's cloak and pulled his face in close. "You're Spock,"Bon-gar said, digging his fingers into Spock's phaser wound, "the Vulcan who started the whole Narada incident." The Tonettan slammed Spock down onto the tile floor, keeping pressure on his neck as he did so. "The Romulans are going to enjoy tearing you apart. You _and _your captain, a matched set." Spock groaned, reaching out blindly.

Bon-gar ducked his touch. "Keep your fucking hands away from me – I know what you sneaky Vulcan bastards can do." Another brutal blow to the head. Jim looked around nervously. Spock couldn't take many more of those. His prospects grim, Jim picked up Sulu's sword and launched himself from the balcony straight at Bon-gar. In a burst of energy, Jim brought the sword overhead and sliced straight through the arm that Bon-gar was currently using to choke Spock into submission.

Bon-gar screamed in pain as Spock rolled away. "Lean into me," Jim urged as he supported Spock's weight. They hobbled up the stairs together as fast as they could. "Just a little farther," Jim said. Spock nodded, still having difficulty speaking. God, Bon-gar was a bastard. Glancing behind him briefly, Jim realized with a shock that the Tonettan's arm had already partially regenerated, like a lizard. Spock was staring at it, too.

"Shit!" Jim swore, trying to take the stairs at a faster pace. "They regenerate? Spock, that was _not_ in your report!"

"My apologies, Captain," Spock croaked.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you have liked the story so far! ----AE


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek or its characters.

* * *

Bones was pacing nervously in the transporter room, waiting for the landing party to return. He had a sinking feeling that his services might be required almost immediately. He stuck close to the control area, hoping to overhear the landing party's transmissions as they came in. For a long time, there had been silence. At long last, the young Tonettan's voice came over the communications channel. Bones watched as Caldo-gar's form came into view on the transporter platform. He _looked _fine. Then again, Bones had never treated a Tonettan before. He'd have to rely on his pre-programmed tricorder to give him any information.

"Caldo-gar," Bones said, "come off the transporter platform and let me scan you."

"I'm fine, Doctor," Caldo-gar assured him as he quickly stepped from the platform. Bones could tell that beaming technology kind of freaked out the young farmboy. Hell, it still freaked Bones out, too.

Bones nodded to himself as the tricorder readings confirmed Caldo-gar's statement. "You're right, kid. You're out of breath, but no harm done." Bones stared at Caldo-gar. "What kind of shape are the others in?"

Caldo-gar took a deep breath. "Jim's hurt."

Bones clenched his jaw. "Elaborate."

"I told you already about the concussion and the broken ankle he got when he fell onto my tractor, right?" Bones nodded. "Oh yeah, I think he probably hurt his ribs in the fall, too. But he's got some new injuries, I think. His face looked messed up, especially his nose."

Bones tried to control his breathing. Obviously Jim had been roughed up. At the same time, it could have been much worse. Most of the injuries were sustained in the initial transporter accident. Jim and his bad luck…

Bones' thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the transporter platform lit up once again. Two forms began shimmering into place. Two? That was not enough by half. Bones anxiously waited to see who had returned, and who they were still waiting on. It quickly became clear that Sulu and Uhura were back. Before Bones even had a chance to approach Uhura with the tricorder, however, she had pushed past him to address the acting captain, Montgomery Scott.

"You shouldn't have beamed us yet!" she yelled. Bones' eyes widened. She looked pissed. "Spock and the Captain are still down there!"

All traces of Scotty's usual joviality were gone. "It was a direct order, Lieutenant, from the Captain himself. I had no choice."

Uhura shook her head and reached for a phaser. "Then beam me back down. Spock's been shot."

"What?" Bones gasped. "Spock was hit? How bad is it?"

Uhura glanced at him. "It's not good."

Sulu nodded his agreement. "You know how the Captain is, Mr. Scott. He wanted me and Uhura out of there, but I don't know if he's going to be able to handle Bon-gar on his own, especially with Spock out of commission."

Uhura looked pleadingly at the chief engineer. "Scotty, you have to beam us back down."

Grim-faced, Scotty considered her words. Being acting captain was a bloody pain.

* * *

Jim could feel his undershirt becoming wet. It wasn't just from sweat, though; it was too sticky. Sick to his stomach, Jim realized it was Spock's blood. He glanced over at his first officer. Spock was pale, and absolutely covered in green blood. "Your blood," Jim said softly, "it doesn't smell like human blood."

"I am not human, Captain," Spock replied, weakly but matter-of-factly.

A small chuckle escaped Jim's lips. "Jesus, Spock, you left half your blood on the floor back there, and you're still so formal." Jim gritted his teeth as he half-dragged Spock up the stairs. "It's Jim, okay? You don't have to call me Captain all the time."

"Affirmative, Cap… Jim." Not daring to turn around, Spock could hear the Tonettan gaining on them.

Five more steps to the roof. It may as well have been five light-years, Jim thought. Suddenly, Jim felt a pressure on his shoulder, pushing him down.

"Jim, duck!" Jim responded to Spock's touch and his voice, dodging out of the way just in time to avoid another round of phaser fire. "Goddammit!" Jim muttered. "He's still firing?"

"I am, but not to kill," came Bon-gar's unwanted reply.

"Could have fooled me," Jim said.

"It pains me, but the two of you are worth more alive than dead." Spock glanced over his injured shoulder at the large Tonettan, meeting his eyes. "You are a deceitful Vulcan, much unlike most of your race. You've spent too long with humans."

Jim grunted. "Don't listen to him, Spock; he's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"I am aware, Captain." Jim doubled his efforts to reach the roof, and he could tell that Spock was moving as fast as he could with his injury.

Bon-gar's severed arm seemed to be recovering rapidly. He was cradling the new growth in his other arm, but Spock could tell it was almost completely functional. "You know that you're beaten, right?" Bon-gar taunted. "You'll be trapped on the roof."

Two steps left. They had to make it. Jim hoped to god that Chekov beamed them out the instant their signals were viable.

"First thing I'll do is throw my goddamn nephew off the roof," Bon-gar said.

"Reminds me of my uncle," Jim muttered. Spock glanced at him sharply.

"Next order of business is to finish up with that girl of yours." Bon-gar grinned. "I'll make you watch."

"Son of a _bitch_," Jim spat.

"Do not react, Jim," Spock said, trying to keep the Captain focused. "He is trying to provoke you, distract you."

"Your little green friend? I'll kill him." Bon-gar paused a moment. "I'm angry right now, so I'll probably end him quickly, right there on the roof… Snap his neck," Bon-gar added, almost as an afterthought.

"Jim, we must go faster," Spock said softly. Jim's ankle could barely support his weight anymore, but he forced himself to act as if there was no pain. Finally, mercifully, they reached the door to the roof. Withdrawing Sulu's sword, Jim smashed through the glass.

"We're here," Jim mumbled, shoving Spock through the shattered pane of glass onto the roof. He winced as he saw fresh green cuts opening on his First Officer's arms, but figured it was worth it to get him out quickly.

Spock dragged himself through the door and out onto the surface of the roof using his good arm. He must move as quickly as possible, he thought, as the Captain still needed to maneuver his way through the door. Spock moved clear of the door toward the center of the large roof, where his signal would be strongest.

Jim waited until Spock was clear of the glass and then shimmied, arms, head and belly-first through the broken pane of glass. It barely grazed him. Good to know that the breaking-and-entering skills of his youth still served him well. Without warning, he felt a hand apply pressure to his bad ankle, and suddenly his leg was pulled down onto a shard of broken glass that still lingered on the perimeter of the pane. Jim could feel a sharp pain in his calf. "Dammit!" he yelled.

"Jim!" Spock cried.

"They're gone!" Bon-gar roared. "They fucking beamed out of here, didn't they?" He smashed Jim's leg down onto the glass again in anger. "That's why you went to the roof, so your signals would be stronger…" Realization dawning, Bon-gar forcefully pulled Jim backwards away from the roof and into the building.

Jim could feel the glass scraping over his lower legs, his thighs, his torso. Bon-gar suddenly flipped Jim's body over and slammed his back down onto the glass. Jim cried out in pain as Bon-gar straddled him, restricting his movements and putting additional pressure on the new wounds in his back.

Bon-gar brought his face level with Jim's. Jim turned away, avoiding the teeth, the breath. "Now you listen to me, Captain," Bon-gar said softly. It was not like Bon-gar to be quiet, and Jim felt a chill run up his aching spine. "I'm going to let your Vulcan go." Jim looked up at Bon-gar, confused. "Your ship's going to lock on his signal any instant, and he'll beam out of here. He's too weak to sell, and I doubt he'll make it much longer with all the blood loss."

Jim struggled angrily against Bon-gar's grip. "He's _not_ dying!"

"You, on the other hand… you're in pain, but you're not badly injured." He stroked Jim's cheek with his newly grown fingers. "I've been gentle with you."

"Stop it," Jim said dangerously, trying to avoid his touch.

"For being a Starship Captain, there's a lot you don't know about Tonettans... like the regeneration," Bon-gar said. Jim couldn't quite interpret the look on his face. "You should also know that once we start something, we like to finish it... in fact, sometimes we _need _to finish it."

With a start, Jim realized that Bon-gar had begun running his hands over his body. "Oh _fuck _no," he spat.

"The girl's gone, and the Vulcan isn't really my type." Bon-gar leaned into Jim. "As soon as the Vulcan beams, your ship will probably try to beam a team back down here. We're going someplace the Federation won't find you." He began to lift Jim up by his now-filthy undershirt. "You know, it's customary in the bazaar for the vendors to sample their goods." He sniffed at Jim's neck and, without warning, lightly bit his ear. "You're still my property, at least until tonight. As you know, you weren't my first choice, but you'll do." He brought Jim's body close. "And after I've had you, then I get to decide who kills you – Klingons or Romulans?"

Spock could hear _everything_. His head was spinning. He willed himself to breathe evenly, to summon enough strength to approach the Captain and… and what? Spock considered his options. It was likely that Chekov had not been able to latch onto the Captain's signal yet, as he was not fully on the roof. If Spock could make a physical connection with the Captain, however, Chekov could pick up on Jim's signal when he locked onto Spock's. Spock frowned. Of course, that would mean that Bon-gar got beamed through as well.

Spock shook his head. A multi-person beam was very risky, but it was the best option. The chance must be taken. Determined, Spock summoned all of his strength to bring himself upright. He shakily walked toward the pane glass door, through which he could still see Jim and Bon-gar. Spock wished that Jim was physically on the surface of the roof – it would make the beam safer. _No other options_, he reminded himself grimly, as he reached through the shattered pane glass door and grasped Jim's shoulder. Immediately, Spock began to materialize.

* * *

The debate had raged on in the transporter room. Uhura was insisting on beaming back to the surface of Tonetta with a landing team, and Scotty had agreed. The combat team, led by Uhura and Sulu, had finally assembled in the transporter room when Chekov ran in.

"Meester Scott!" he yelled, panting. "Meester Scott!"

"Calm yourself, Ensign. What's going on?"

"Eet's Meester Spock! I have locked onto hees seegnal, but there is steel no sign of the Keptin!"

Scotty exhaled slowly. "Clear the platform. We're beamin' him up." The landing party quickly exited the platform as Bones moved closer. His services would be needed immediately, according to Uhura.

"Wait!" Chekov looked up in surprise. "The seegnal, it has changed!"

"Changed how, lad?"

"Eet, eet is strange, Sir. Meester Spock is still there, but his seegnal is mixed, and the overall seegnal is too large to be just his."

"Guesses?" Scotty prompted.

Chekov shook his head. "Eet appears that Meester Spock is making contact with someone else – a multi-person beam."

"Dammit," Scotty swore. "That's not like Spock. That's damn risky."

Bones snorted, "Spock's been taking risks all day."

Uhura looked at the men. "We should beam them up. You haven't seen Bon-gar. He's cruel, and he does not give up easily. You said yourself that it's not like Spock to attempt a multi-person beam without justification. Something tells me this is a last ditch effort. We need to beam him up _immediately_."

Scotty nodded. "I agree. Beam him up!"

* * *

Jim blinked in disbelief as he materialized in the transporter room on board the Enterprise. Spock was standing next to him, grasping his shoulder, but to his shock, Bon-gar had also beamed through. The awaiting security team gasped as the three figures came into view. Spock was coated in green blood and immediately fell to the transporter room floor as soon as he beamed through. Meanwhile, Bon-gar was gripping Jim by the shirt and snarling at him.

"Phasers on stun!" Scotty yelled to the security team. "Don't hit Spock or the Captain!" Scotty hoped a few direct hits would be enough to incapacitate the large Tonettan.

Quite the opposite outcome occurred. The phasers only seemed to piss off Bon-gar, not slow him down, and it was difficult to get a direct hit while he was using Jim's body as a shield.

Bones looked at Spock, alarmed. Spock was lying on the transporter platform, unmoving. Bones was unaccustomed to seeing Spock in such a dire condition. "Spock!" he yelled over the phaser fire, trying to get the Vulcan's attention. To McCoy's relief, Spock seemed to stir. "You've got to get to me, Spock. You need to get to sickbay immediately." Spock gave a small nod and struggled to prop himself up.

Out of nowhere, Bon-gar delivered a swift kick to Spock's injured shoulder. "I can hear you, Doctor, and I'll be damned if that creature lives to see another minute!" Bon-gar kept a grip on Jim as he withdrew his phaser. "But first, I'm going to kill the human."

Bon-gar leveled his phaser at the Captain and began to squeeze the trigger. Jim felt as if he was underwater – he could see what was happening, but couldn't move fast enough. He was going to die in the damn transporter room, right in front of his fatally wounded First Officer and an entire security team, shot to death by a Tonettan thug. Jim shut his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter – sorry it's been a little while between updates. The next chapter is the last one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Trek or its characters.

**Last time:**

_Out of nowhere, Bon-gar delivered a swift kick to Spock's injured shoulder. "I can hear you, Doctor, and I'll be damned if that creature lives to see another minute!" Bon-gar kept a grip on Jim as he withdrew his phaser. "But first, I'm going to kill the human."_

_Bon-gar leveled his phaser at the Captain and began to squeeze the trigger. Jim felt as if he was underwater – he could see what was happening, but couldn't move fast enough. He was going to die in the damn transporter room, right in front of his fatally wounded First Officer and an entire security team, shot to death by a Tonettan thug. Jim shut his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable._

* * *

_Thunk_. Jim fell to the floor. Not a second later, he heard a heavy object hit the floor next to him and, more importantly, he did NOT feel a phaser pulse ripping through his chest. Opening his eyes, he recoiled with disgust at the sight of Bon-gar's severed head rolling along the transporter floor next to him, leaving a trail of thick purple blood in its wake. He looked up in astonishment. In front of him, Caldo-gar was holding Sulu's bloody sword in one hand, and his uncle's body in the other.

"You, you saved my life," Jim panted, still amazed that he was actually alive.

Caldo-gar gave him a sad smile. "The others, Uhura and Sulu, said he caught up to you. " Caldo-gar shook his head. "I never thought he was like that, you know? I had no idea he was so violent." He gently lowered his uncle's body to the ground. "It's lucky you had a sword; it was the only way to stop him at this point." Caldo-gar seemed to note Jim's confusion. "Our necks are our most vulnerable spot – beheading is one of the few permanent ways of killing a Tonettan."

Spock tilted his head weakly. "Fascinating…" Spock tried to look in Jim's direction, but his gaze was unfocused. "The Federation… could benefit… from his knowledge," he said haltingly.

Bones rushed to Spock's side. "You're thinking about the Federation at a time like this? Dammit, Spock, you're bleeding out! We're getting you to sickbay right away." A medical team quickly loaded Spock onto a gurney, taking care not to jostle him.

Jim struggled to stand upright and join his First Officer. "I'm going with him."

"Damn right you are," Bones muttered. "You can't even stand on that ankle, and… holy hell, Jim, is that a _bite_ mark on your ear?"

Jim reddened, but his discomfort was forgotten when he saw that Spock's eyes had closed. "Spock?" No response. Shit. "Spock?!" Bones was frantically passing the tricorder over Spock's prone form, cursing every few seconds. His worried eyes met Jim's.

"Jim, I know you're the Captain, and I know you're hurt, but –"

"Dammit Bones," Jim interrupted, "I'll be fine, really I will. I know you'll be able to fix me. I'm not trying to pretend like it doesn't hurt, because it does, but you've got to save Spock. He's top priority, okay? I don't care how long it takes."

Bones nodded swiftly. "I'll take him straight into surgery. But promise me you'll stay off that ankle."

Jim acquiesced. "Fine, just get going." Bones was already jogging alongside Spock's gurney, closely monitoring his vital signs.

Jim wanted nothing more than to take off running behind the gurney, but he would be no good to anyone if he injured himself further. "Caldo-gar," Jim finally said, trying to keep his voice steady, "will you help me to sickbay?"

Without a word, Caldo-gar carefully scooped Jim up in his arms and began carrying him in the direction of the sickbay. As they left the transporter room, Caldo-gar glanced over his shoulder to watch the security team remove his uncle's body.

"Caldo-gar," Jim said, peering up at the boy, "I know we promised to set you up with a farm on Earth, but I was wondering if you might consider joining Starfleet. You could apply to be a cadet in a few years."

Caldo-gar looked surprised. "A Tonettan in the Academy? Would they even allow such a thing?"

Jim gave a half-smile. "They let Spock in, didn't they?" His good-humor seemed forced at the mention of his First Officer, and Caldo-gar made no response. "Really, though," Jim continued, "you saved my life back there. I would trust you as a part of my crew. In fact," Jim added, "if you do apply to Starfleet, I'll write your recommendation, and I'll request you on the Enterprise if she's still mine." Caldo-gar seemed a bit overwhelmed. "You'd be a major asset to the Federation, Caldo-gar. There's a lot we don't know about Tonettans."

"Like the regeneration," Caldo-gar said, mostly to himself. Caldo-gar wound his way through the narrow corridors of the Enterprise and finally reached the sickbay. A young nurse motioned for Caldo-gar to deposit Jim in a nearby chair. Caldo-gar complied, and was about to exit the sickbay when he turned back toward Jim. "What you said about joining Starfleet…" Caldo-gar looked at Jim thoughtfully. "That's a lot to take in, especially right now, after everything that just happened." Jim was quiet. The young Tonettan finally spoke. "But it sounds like something I want to do. I wasn't really cut out for farm life."

"Neither was I," Jim said seriously.

* * *

After a dozen harrowing hours in sickbay, McCoy had finally stabilized both Spock and the Captain. With much persuasion, even Uhura came in to get her bruises treated. Finally feeling that everyone was out of the woods, McCoy decided to check in on his most vocal patient.

"How are you feeling, Jim?"

Jim was lying on a bed in sickbay, still groggy. "There you are, finally."

Bones cleared his throat. "I asked you a question, Jim, and I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

"I'm _fine_, Bones," Jim said, exasperated.

"How do I know that's not the concussion talking?"

"Because you already treated the concussion," Jim said.

"True," McCoy conceded. "But it was milder than I expected, given the state of your face. Some of those cuts and broken bones are going to take a while longer." He looked at Jim. "I gave you a tetanus shot for that bite. There was a double row of teeth marks, but those should fade soon." Jim remained silent. "Anything else I should know?"

"No."

Bones massaged his temple. "That was a close one back there… I'm glad you're okay, Jim."

"Why Bones," Jim said teasingly, "do I detect concern?"

McCoy grunted. "Sure, Jim, concern that you don't rebreak that ankle and make me redo all my handiwork. I know how much you love the bone knitter." Jim made a face. "Go easy with sparring this week, okay?"

Jim nodded. "You got it, Bones." McCoy turned to leave, but Jim grabbed him by the sleeve. Surprised, McCoy turned around. "You haven't said a word about Spock."

McCoy sighed and sat down on the edge of Jim's bed. "Well, I've done all I could."

Jim looked alarmed. "What does that mean?"

Bones grasped Jim's shoulder. "Calm down… just let me finish. He lost a lot of blood, Jim – I've never seen him that weak before."

"He couldn't even stand up on his own," Jim murmured.

"And on top of the phaser wound, that Tonettan bastard really beat the hell out of him." Bones fiddled absentmindedly with the comforter. "He seems stable now, though."

"Can I see him?" Jim asked anxiously.

"I wouldn't recommend it. He's in some freaky Vulcan healing trance or some such shit… I dunno." Bones shook his head. "Truth be told, I feel a little helpless right now – all we can really do is monitor his vitals and hope he snaps out of it."

"Actually, Doctor, the healing trance is complete for the time being."

Jim and McCoy whipped around to see Spock standing near Jim's bed. Jim grinned, wide and unguarded – it made him look like a kid, McCoy thought. "Spock!" Jim exclaimed, sitting up straighter in his bed. "Thank god!" His face became serious. "You scared me down there… and you also saved my life. Thank you."

Spock nodded. "I was merely doing my duty, Captain."

Jim laughed lightly. "Just duty, huh? Well, in that case, I'm damn lucky that you're the best First Officer in the fleet."

Jim swore he saw a slight upturn of Spock's lips. "Thank you, Captain."

Bones rolled his eyes. "Good god…" He glared at Spock. "You shouldn't be up, Spock. Your blood loss was extreme, even for Vulcans." Bones visually scanned Spock's body. "And that shoulder was an absolute mess."

"It is still not ideal, Doctor, but it is functional," Spock replied. "Do I have your permission to return to duty?"

"No! I still need to check you over again, run some – "

"Doctor McCoy?" Nurse Chapel interrupted. "Admiral Pike wishes to speak to the Captain immediately. We have tried to delay him, but he is insisting, sir."

Bones looked at Nurse Chapel. "Insisting my ass. Jim's in no condition to be talking to the Admiral right now."

Jim smiled. "Aw, come on, Bones. I'm talking to you, aren't I?" Bones glared at him. "Spock," Jim said, "I want you in on this transmission, too. I still don't even know how you got me out of there, and I have a feeling Pike wants the full story." Spock quickly walked toward Jim's hospital bed and stood next to it. His face was badly bruised, Jim noticed, and he still seemed a little shaky.

Bones eyed Kirk and Spock. "For the record, this is going against my better medical judgment. If it was up to me, you'd both be sedated until tomorrow morning."

"Your concern is noted, Doctor," Spock replied.

Bones stared at Spock. "For god's sake, man, sit down on the damn bed. If you're insisting on talking to Pike right away, I won't have you keeling over mid-transmission." Spock gingerly sat down on the very edge of the bed, his back poker-straight. "Oh yeah, that looks much more comfortable," Bones said sarcastically.

Jim caught Bones' eye. "Pike's probably waiting."

"Fine," McCoy grumbled. He hit a few buttons and, within seconds, the Admiral was staring at Jim from the video screen. Bones quietly exited the room.

Pike's eyes grew wide as he surveyed the scene. "Captain Kirk, explain what is going on. Are you injured?"

"Aye, Sir, but I am recovering."

Pike swallowed hard. "Romulan," he said, a note of anger in his voice, "identify your name and your purpose aboard the Enterprise.

Jim nearly laughed. "Romulan?" He looked over at Spock. The tattoos were fading, but the shaved head was still very prominent.

"It is I, Commander Spock," the First Officer replied.

Pike's eyes bulged in disbelief. "Oh my god, Spock?" He squinted and brought his face closer to the video screen. "It really _is_ you!" Pike sat back in his chair and looked between Jim, propped up in his hospital bed, and Spock the faux-Romulan. "Was this one of your half-cocked schemes, Jim?" he finally asked.

"Negative, Sir," Spock said formally. "This disguise was my strategic decision."

"Well I'll be damned," Pike said. "You know, Spock, I was hoping you'd rub off on Jim. I wasn't expecting it to be the other way around."

Spock's eyebrows raised in surprise. "My plan was based on logic, Admiral."

Pike chuckled. "Knowing you, Spock, I'm sure it was." He eyed the men. "So, do I even need to ask if you found evidence of species trafficking on Tonetta?"

Jim shook his head and scoffed. "Admiral, I think we saw enough to arrest half the planet. One of the leading traffickers was killed in a skirmish on board the ship. I regret that we were not able to detain anyone else involved in my kidnapping."

"Your _kidnapping_?" Pike repeated. "I thought it was a transporter accident."

"Actually, Admiral," Spock responded, "we were able to arrest one of the leading conspirators, Senator Evrin-Gar. He is being held under guard on board the Enterprise."

Jim looked at Spock in confusion. "A Senator was involved?"

Pike's eyes narrowed. "Wait… have the two of you debriefed each other yet?"

"No sir," Spock said. "I have only just regained consciousness."

Pike raked a hand through his hair. "Okay then. Men, I want you to get the hell away from Tonetta. We'll need a face-to-face to determine what the Federation should do about that planet, and Evrin-Gar will need to be delivered to a Federation Planet to stand trial."

"We will set a course for Earth, Admiral."

"Very good, Captain." Pike looked at the men. "Nice work today. Why don't you catch each other up on what happened, and we'll talk in person upon your arrival?"

"Aye, Sir," Jim said.

"I have one other request, Admiral," Spock said. "We are bringing two Tonettan refugees back to Earth with us: Caldo-gar, a minor, and his mother, Kir-gara. They assisted with the recovery of the Captain in exchange for safe passage to Earth, as well as a farm. The young man, Caldo-gar, has also agreed to fill in the current gaps in Federation knowledge of Tonetta and its inhabitants. Our lack of knowledge is considerable, Admiral."

Pike arched an eyebrow. "This bargain was made on the fly, Spock? By you?"

Spock nodded quickly. "Aye, Sir. I know that it was not regulation, but the decision had to be made."

Pike stared a long while at Spock, then at Jim. "Very well," he finally said. "Get me the paperwork right away. See you in a few days. Pike out."

The transmission ended, and Spock released a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. Jim looked at him. "Sounds like you really jumped through some hoops to get me back."

"I employed some… unconventional measures, Captain."

"You know," Jim said with a sly smile, "not long ago you would have been happy to abandon me on some godforsaken planet."

Spock appeared troubled. "Captain, marooning you on Delta Vega was a grave error on my part."

"Relax, Spock, I'm just messing with you. Truth is," Jim said warmly, "you were scary as hell down on Tonetta."

"What do you mean, Captain?"

Jim gestured toward the faint markings on Spock's face. "Disguised as a Romulan. That was insane. And Uhura and Sulu as Orions?" Jim smiled. "Especially Uhura. I'll never let her live that down."

"She was afraid of that, Captain, but decided your life was worth the risk."

Jim sobered. "She risked a hell of a lot…" His face darkened. "I'll have to talk with her about what that bastard did to her…" Jim looked up at Spock. "You all risked a lot. Thank you."

"Captain, I was just – "

"I swear to god, Spock, if you say 'doing my duty'…" Jim shook his head, then began to chuckle. "Did you _really_ come up with that rescue plan all on your own?"

Spock stared at Jim. "It seemed logical at the time. Your situation left us with few options."

"You are one sneaky Vulcan," Jim observed, the admiration apparent in his voice. "That's a compliment, Spock. "

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Well, I have a very sneaky human teacher."

Jim's eyes went wide. "Is that a joke, Mr. Spock?" he asked, amused.

"No, Jim, I believe I would call it a compliment."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Thank you all for reading my first Star Trek story! I had so much fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it! ----- AE


End file.
